1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Publication No. US 2006/0270503 A1 discloses an example of a conventional all terrain vehicle in which an engine unit is disposed under a seat. The engine unit includes a continuously variable transmission (CVT). Additionally, an intake duct is connected to the CVT. Air is supplied to the CVT through the intake duct for cooling the CVT.
In the aforementioned vehicle in which the engine unit is disposed under the seat, it is desirable to extend the intake duct forward from the engine unit for enhancing cooling of the CVT. However, a space, positioned in front of the seat, is used for accommodating a driver and/or a passenger (hereinafter simply referred to as a cabin space). Therefore, when the intake duct is extended forward from the engine unit, the cabin space may be reduced for reliably keeping a space for disposing the intake duct.